


Everglen Orgy

by charloo



Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charloo/pseuds/charloo
Summary: A four part serise that will have Alden/Biana Fitz/Sophie and Dex/Keefe with Della mediating the whole situation.
Relationships: Alden Cracker/Biana Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. There is No Reason to Worry

**Author's Note:**

> SWEET HOME ALABAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biana likes it when her Daddy watches her bathe. And today he has a surprise for her.

Biana loved bubble baths. Especially when someone else was in the room. She usually tried to get Fitz to come in, but he was out being the perfect match for sophie. Her second choice was then Linh, she always made it fun with her ability. But she was out with Wylie having some sort of underage intercourse. And last but not least she would ask her daddy to come in. He always had some fun surprises for her. 

Today when she asked him, he looked busy and distracted. But she hoped he would come in. She wanted to make him feel better. She didnt know what that ment, but she heard her daddy say he felt good after face fucking fitz. So she wanted to make him feel just as good. 

As she sits patiently in the bubbly bath she hears someone walking outside of the bathroom door. As she looks up to greet her daddy she notices he isn't wearing any clothes. She giggles softly.

"Silly daddy, you can't fit in the tub. You're too big."

Her daddy smiles down at her.

"Sweety i'm not going into the tub, you're coming out"

This confuses Biana 

"Then why aren't you wearing any clothes if you aren't getting in."

Alden smiles,

"Come out of the tub and i'll show you".

Biana, now interested in what her daddy is saying, gets out of the tub and walks over to him. 

He turns her around so he can see her nice round ass. He rubs her bare shoulders and kisses her neck.

"You wanna play a game cupcake"

Baina nods her head. She liked games.

"Ok" he says "you feel this big snake i have" he directs her hand over to his massive shaft.

She nods

"Well i have to direct this snake into your flower. You know where that is?" 

She shakes her head innocently as he softly rubs her thicc pussy. 

"Right here, do you feel it"

She nods, goosebumps traveling down her spine. Shadows of doubt creeping into her head.

She looks back at her daddy

"This doesn't feel right daddy" she mumbles softly.

Alden looks straight into her eyes

"There's no reason to worry princess"

Biana smiles at daddy using his favorite phrase. 

"Ok daddy, i'm ready"

Alden, not needing any more permission than that plunges deep into his tight underage daughter.

Biana moans loudly at the sudden presence of her daddys massive shaft. He covers her mouth with his hand, she bites on it as his thrusts begin to get deeper and faster.

In a couple rooms over Sophitz is giving each other an agressive foot massage, whilst Dex and Keefe are making agressive gay sex in Fitzs closet, Della Vacker is doing the laundry. As she folds the clothes she begins to notice that something doesn't feel that right. The more she thinks about it, the more she doubts herself. And sure enough, after a few minutes the thought had totally dissipated from her head. 

She begins to hum along merrily as everyone in her house continues to commit horrible unforgivable sins.


	2. Cognates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has chosen Keefe once and for all. Or has she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sequal that no one asked for

Fitz lays down in his bed exhausted. A long day of supporting Sokeefe tends to do that. 

As he starts to get comfortable he hears a soft knock on the door. He lifts his head up and shoots

"Who is it?"

The person on the other side of the door doesn't say anything and starts to open up the door.

Biana peaks her head out from the other side.

"I'm taking a bath, wanna watch?"

Fitz glares at her

"Why did you open the door Biana, i could of been masturbating."

Biana giggles

"Wheres the fun in that big bro."

Fitz sighs, it was always a losing battle with Biana.

"No, its fine, ask dad about it though. He said something about a surprise for you when he was facefucking me last night"

Biana smiled at that, she loved Aldens surprises.

"Ok big bro, maybe next time"

As Biana started to walk out the room to her bubble bath she looked back at Fitz.

"Also Sophie is coming over soon so don't let her catch you doing anything weird"

Fitz was put off by this. Last time Sophie had came over he was giving himself a foot massage when she had walked in. He would of gotten someone else to do it, but he was the only one with a foot fetish. He wouldn't of considered it to be weird but Sophie hadn't entirely liked it.

A matter of fact she had turned around, left, and started dating Keefe. Not his proudest moment but at least it was really hot. He had always been really turned on when someone caught him rubbing his feet.

Fitz doozes off to sleep just thinking about it

~~~~time skip~~~~

Fitz is rudely awaken by someone knocking on the door. He groans loudly as he shouts.  
"Come in".  
In walks Sophie.

Fitz smiles. He had always had a crush on Sophie but seeing her sexy figure now was really giving him a hard on. She was wearing loose black leggings, flat shoes, a Team Keefe t-shirt from society6.com/shannonmessenger , and with her hair up in a messy bun. 

She grimaces starts to pull something out of her pocket.

"Fitz, I know we are congnates and all but me and Keefe have been talking and we both feel that I should give you this ring back."

She takes a small round object out of her pocket and throws it at him. 

He grabs it and looks it over. It was the SEF and FAV rings.

He frowns. That hurts. 

At this, Sophie turns around and starts marching out of his room. 

Fitz looks at her solomly, now he had to swoon some other 12 year girl into thinking he wasn't a selfish jerk. 

Just a Sophie puts her hand on the doorknob Keefe jumps out of the closet, whilst pulling up his pants. He looks in between the two people and then back towards a waddling Dex who hadn't thought to pull his pants back up yet. 

Sophie, now thouroluy disturbed by the scene in front of her begins to walk slowly out of Fitz's room. 

But then, as she is under the door frame Keefe pulls out a glass of water from the closet and begins to offer it to her. Sophie looks at him concerninglly and takes to glass out of his hands to take a small sip. 

As the small amount of water travels through Sophie's system, an urge begins to crawl out from the darkest corner of her mind. 

Foot Fetish

She looks at Fitz hungerly, well to be more specific, Fitz's feet.

She runs up to him and tackles him and eagerly begins to strip his sexy feet immediately. Fitz, now aroused by her sudden motions flips her around to take off her leggings and socks to suck her toes. 

As his big juicy mouth consumed all 10 of her toes she moans in escasity. She tries to ride his gaping mouth, but her toes are too big.

Fitz now starting to get annoyed from Sophie's lack of foot licking begins to flex his toes repeatedly trying to indicate his needs. 

She takes notice of the movement and licks both of them with her abnormaly large tounge. 

Because of this Fitz moans onto Sophie's toes which makes Sophie moans onto Fitz's feet. And so the ying yang (69) of foot licking begins.

~~~~why the fuck are you reading this~~~~

Dex and Keefe look unto the erotic foot consumption being committed before then. Neither of whom know what to say.

Keefe speaks first. 

"Hey Daddy"

"Yes Son"

"Do you think we should do something about this"

Dex shakes his head.

"Probably, but why"

Keefe thinks about this and shrugs.

" Good point Daddy, now can we go back to our game."

Dex smiles 

"Of course we can".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three?

**Author's Note:**

> why does anyone read this


End file.
